Ahh! More songfics!
by Pinefur
Summary: Ahh! More songfics! But these ones are all Kelly Clarkson songs, and they really actually fit the cats! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any Kelly Clarkson songs. Kay? Kay.
1. Breakaway

**Breakaway**_  
_

_Grew up in a small town  
_

_And when the rain would fall down   
_

_I'd just stare out my window  
_

_Dreamin' of what could be  
_

_And if I'd end up happy  
_

_I would pray  
_

Rusty looked from his fence out towards the forest. It called to him. He needed to go there. But Smudge had told him that there were dangerous wild-cats living in the woods. Still… a part of him knew there was something more than his soft life as a housecat. He had to find out what it was.

_Tryin' hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out  
_

_Felt like no one could hear me  
_

_Wanted to belong here  
_

_But something felt so wrong here  
_

_So I prayed I could break away  
_

Rusty stared fearfully at the blue-gray queen, Bluestar. He had met her while traveling though the forest. Graypaw and Lionheart, two other cats, were watching the she-cat respectfully.

Bluestar glanced at Lionheart. "Perhaps you would like to find out these things for yourself," she meowed at last. "Rusty, would you like to join ThunderClan?"

Rusty felt his heart skip a beat. Live in the wild! This was what he had always dreamed of!

"If you did," Bluestar continued. "You would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior."

"But kittypets can't be warriors!" protested Graypaw. "They don't have warrior blood!"

_  
I'll spread my wings  
_

_And I'll learn how to fly  
_

_I'll do what it takes  
_

_Till I touch the sky  
_

_And I'll make a wish  
_

_Take a chance  
_

_Make a change  
_

_And break away  
_

"What?" Smudge was mewing impatiently. Rusty felt excitement bubbling up inside of him.

"They asked me to join their Clan!"

Smudge twitched his whiskers.

"It's true!"

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. I think they need extra paws in their Clan."

Smudge looked worried. "I wouldn't trust them!"

"But I do," meowed Rusty softly. "I'm going to join them." _Don't you see?_ He thought. _This is what I've been waiting for my entire life!  
_

_Out of the darkness  
_

_And into the sun  
_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love  
_

_I'll take a risk  
_

_Take a chance  
_

_Make a change  
_

_And break away_

Rusty did not move. But now he was trying to find Longtail's position. The tabby was taunting him for being a kittypet! There he was, just behind a brown queen. Rusty flattened his ears and leaped at the tom.

Longtail was unprepared for the attack. He staggered sideways, and Rusty sank his claws deep into he tabby's fur. The cats whirled around the camp in a whirlwind of fur and claws.

Suddenly Rusty felt his collar tighten around his neck. Longtail was pulling on it! The kittypet felt a terrible pressure at his neck. He couldn't breathe.

_  
Want to feel the warm breeze   
_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Far away and break away_

Rusty pulled away from Longtail with all of his strength. Suddenly there was a snap, and his collar came loose. Rusty tumbled forward, then looked back to see Longtail holding the Twoleg band in his teeth.

Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock. "StarClan has spoken their approval. This cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice!"

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_

_But gotta keep movin' on movin' on_

_Fly away break away_

"From this day forward, you shall be known as Firepaw, in honor of your flame-colored coat!"

Rusty, now Firepaw, heard the cats murmuring his name. He turned and scarped dirt over the Twoleg collar.

His kittypet life was gone. He was now an apprentice of ThunderClan.

I_'ll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy_

_To tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness_

_And into the sun_

_I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And break away_

* * *

**Vote on the next one if anyone is even reading this.**

**Hear Me - Snowkit**

**You found Me - Lostface**

**Where is your Heart? - Squirrelflight **

**  
**

_  
_


	2. You Found Me

**People actually read it! THANK YOU mysterys and Peachfoot! You both voted on this one, so here it is!  
**

**You Found Me**

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is  
_

_Please don't wake me from this high  
_

_I'd become  
_

_Comfortably numb  
_

_Until you opened up my eyes  
_

_To what its like  
_

_When everything's right  
_

Oh I can't believe

_  
_"Fireheart, Fireheart! Brightpaw isn't dead!"

Brightpaw heard Cloudtail's meow faintly. She felt the warrior licking her fur, trying to wake her up. "Don't die, Brightpaw. I'm with you now. Cinderpelt's coming. Hold on just a bit longer."

Could she? The dogs had attacked… and now the only thing she could sense was pain.

_You found me  
_

_When no one else was looking  
_

_How did you know just where I would be?  
_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion  
_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
_

_You found me  
_

_  
_Brightpaw shifted on the ground. The claw marks still stung, despite Cinderpelt's herbs. She could still see the scene in her head. The dogs, the biggest there ever were, and come at her and Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw… where was he? Had he been… killed? Had Fireheart and Cloudtail not gotten there in time?

The apprentice could still hear the voices of the dogs in her head. _Pack, pack! Kill, kill! _She groaned. Cinderpelt rushed to her side immediately. Cloudtail came racing in.

"Brightpaw, are you okay?" His meow was anxious.

Brightpaw nodded slowly. She felt the tom sigh with relief and curl up beside her.

_So here we are  
_

_That's pretty far  
_

_When you think of where we've been  
_

_No going back  
_

_I'm fading out  
_

_All that has faded me within  
_

_You're by my side  
_

_Now everything's fine  
_

_I can believe_

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in service to her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior."

Bluestar's words echoed in Brightpaw's head. She was going to become a warrior? But what about Swiftpaw?

"She will be known as Lostface, so that every cat knows what StarClan did to take her from us."

_What!?_

"But that's a cruel name!" protested Cloudtail. "What if she lives?"

_Well, I _will_ live,_ thought Lostface. She shuddered at her name. Cloudtail understood how awful it was. He always understood what she thought. The she-cat pressed her side against the warrior's white pelt. He gave her a comforting lick.

_You found me  
_

_When no one else was looking  
_

_How did you know just where I would be?  
_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion  
_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
_

_You found me.  
_

The ginger she-cat looked up at Firestar. He had taken her horrible name, Lostface, away. But what would he decide for her new name? Cloudtail waited beside her anxiously.

"By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment she will be known as Brightheart, for although her body has been gravely injured, we honor her brave spirit and the light that shines on within her."

"Brightheart! Brightheart!" The ThunderClan cats yowled their support. Cloudtail pressed his muzzle into Brightheart's fur. The she-cat was purring to loudly to speak. The name was perfect. She had survived the dogs' attack, even though she had been hurt. But Cloudtail had helped her get through it.

_You found me  
_

_When no one else was looking  
_

_How did you know just where I would be?  
_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion  
_

_The good and the bad and the things in between  
_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
_

_You found me._

* * *

**Keep reviewing and voting!!!****Next:**

**Hear Me - Snowkit**

**Where is Your Heart - Squirrelflight **

**Because of You - Yellowfang**

**Also, if you have suggestions with Kelly Clarkson songs, please tell me!**_  
_


	3. Because of You

**Nobody voted! Nooooo! So I will pick which one to do! And here is… Yellowfang and Because of You!**

**Because of You**

_I will not make the same mistake that you did._

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard._

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far._

Yellowfang paced in the ShadowClan camp. Oh, StarClan, where is Brokenstar? Her thoughts tumbled around in her head. Where could he have gone? Please, let the kits be safe.

A movement at the camp entrance caught her eye. The she-cat turned. Brokenstar was padding into the clearing.

Alone.

StarClan, no.

"Yellowfang, please come." His meow was a low murmur. But he didn't seem sad. Yellowfang felt her heart skip a beat.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
_

_Because of you  
_

_I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,_

_Because of you, I am afraid._

Yellowfang stared in disbelief at the kit's lifeless bodies. They bore the marks of a full grown warrior, not of another kit. Brokenstar must have fought them himself. What would their mother say?

"Brokenstar, how could you kill kits? They were only four moons old!"

Brokenstar seemed indifferent. "ShadowClan needs _strong_ warriors. What should it matter if weak kits die?"

Yellowfang could only stare in horror. "Brokentail-," she started, then stopped. She couldn't tell Brokenstar that he must stop. And she could never tell him that she was his mother.

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out._

_I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. _

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life. _

_My heart can't possibly break because it wasn't even whole to start with._

"Brokenstar! What is this?" The outraged voices rang out in the ShadowClan camp. Those… those were Brightflower's kits!"

Brokenstar narrowed his eyes. "I found Yellowfang standing over their bodies!"

Furious gasps came from the cats. They turned to Yellowfang menacingly.

She stared at them. "It's not true! He's lying!"

"I would not lie about this!" the leader's voice thundered. "Yellowfang, you are exiled from ShadowClan!"

Yellowfang took one look at the angry cat. And she ran.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt _

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, _

_Because of you, I am afraid._

"An end?" Brokentail's mew was scornful. "What do you mean, you old…" He staggered. "What have you done? I can't.. can't feel my paws. Can't breathe…"

"I feed you deathberries," hissed Yellowfang, her eyes slits. "I know this is your last life, Brokentail. Medicine cats always know these things. Now no more cats will be hurt because of you."

Brokentia's jaws parted in a cry of shock. Suddenly his legs thrashed in the air. He writhed in the dust painfully. The blind tom gasped for breath. Yellowfang watched unmercifully as he choked and fell still.

Just then Fireheart came in. Yellowfang blinked. "I did everything that I could, but he died," she meowed.

_I watched you die, I heard you cry in the night in your sleep._

_I was so young you should've known better than to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain. _

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same thing._

The fire had seared Yellowfang's pelt. She had told Fireheart everything, about killing Brokentail, everything.

She was on her way to StarClan now. The pain was fading.

Will StarClan accept me after what I've done? She wondered faintly. She hoped so.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
_

_Because of you  
_

_I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
_

_Because of you I tried my hardest to forget everything.  
_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in._

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty._

_Because of you I'm afraid, Because of you._

**Please REVIEW it. And vote for the next one.**

**Hear Me - Snowkit**

**Where is Your Heart? - Squirrelflight**

**Gone - Tawnypaw**

**I Hate Myself For Losing You - Ashfur**

**Addicted - Leafpool**


	4. Addicted

**Addicted**

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

Leafpool gasped."Me? But-."

"You walk in my dreams, Leafpool," Crowfeather whispered.

"No! I'm a medicine cat!" Leafpool hissed, but she knew that she didn't mean it.

_It's like you're a leech  
_

_Sucking the life from me  
_

_It's like I can't breathe  
_

_Without you inside of me  
_

_And I know I let you have all the power  
_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

"Leafpool! Leafpool, what's the matter with you? That's the third time I've called your name!"

Leafpool cringed as the gray-furred medicine cat padded up to her. "Sorry, Cinderpelt."

Cinderpelt bent to head and sniffed at the leaf that Leafpool had gathered some seeds in. "What do you have here?"

"Poppy seed."

"No, it's not. It's nettle seed. Leafpool, what's the matter with you today?"

Leafpool barely heard her. She was still thinking about when the ShadowClan cats had attacked and she had nearly fallen over the edge. Her pelt tingled. But then _Crowfeather_ had saved her!

_It's like I can't breathe  
_

_It's like I can't see anything  
_

_Nothing but you  
_

_I'm addicted to you  
_

_It's like I can't think  
_

_Without you interrupting me  
_

_In my thoughts  
_

_In my dreams  
_

_You've taken over me  
_

_It's like I'm not me  
_

It's like I'm not me

Leafpool heard a hiss behind her and swung around. Crowfeather had padded up and lowered his head.

"Meet me by the island at twilight," he whispered.

"Yes, I will," Leafpool promised, and slipped after Mossclaw feeling like her paws hardly touched the ground._  
_

_It's like I'm lost  
_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly  
_

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
_

_Leave me alone  
_

_And I know these voices in my head  
_

_Are mine alone  
_

_And I know I'll never change my ways  
_

If I don't give you up now

Crowfeather hissed. "The whole of the warrior code is against it! We're in different Clan's, and you are a medicine cat!" He clawed the ground angrily. "I wish there was some way to get away from it all!"

Leafpool stared at him. "You mean run away?" _But what about Cinderpelt? _She thought, surprised. _ And Sorreltail? And Squirrelflight!_

_  
It's like I can't breathe  
_

_It's like I can't see anything  
_

_Nothing but you  
_

_I'm addicted to you  
_

_It's like I can't think  
_

_Without you interrupting me  
_

_In my thoughts  
_

_In my dreams  
_

_You've taken over me  
_

_It's like I'm not me  
_

It's like I'm not me

"Once it was, Crowfeather. But ThunderClan has a medicine cat. She can train a new apprentice when I've gone."

Crowfeather stared at her, hope glittering in his eyes. "When you've gone? Does that mean-?"

"Yes, I'll come with you." _  
_

_I'm hooked on you  
_

_I need a fix  
_

_I can't take it  
_

_Just one more hit  
_

_I promise I can deal with it  
_

_I'll handle it, quit it  
_

_Just one more time  
_

_Then that's it  
_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this  
_

"I-I have to go back to ThunderClan."

Crowfeather stared sadly at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Leafpool looked down at her paws. "My heart lies _there_, Crowfeather. I can't leave them when badgers are attacking, like Midnight said."

_I'm hooked on you  
_

_I need a fix  
_

_I can't take it  
_

_Just one more hit  
_

_I promise I can deal with it  
_

_I'll handle it, quit it  
_

_Just one more time  
_

_Then that's it  
_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this  
_

Crowfeather was staring at his paws, avoiding Leafpool's gaze. Then he raised his head and shot a despairing glance at Leafpool. The medicine cat scrambled to her paws, and she whispered to him in a low voice.

"Goodbye, Crowfeather," Leafpool choked out.

Crowfeather sighed. "You're a medicine cat. I see what that means to you now. Star go with you, Leafpool, I'll never forget you." He padded away, following Onestar out of the ThunderClan camp.

_  
It's like I can't breathe  
_

_It's like I can't see anything  
_

_Nothing but you  
_

_I'm addicted to you  
_

_It's like I can't think  
_

_Without you interrupting me  
_

_In my thoughts  
_

_In my dreams  
_

_You've taken over me  
_

_It's like I'm not me  
_

_It's like I'm not me_

**Next is Snowkit, and then you can vote for the songfics after that! Look on the previous chapter for which songs to vote on, because I don't remember what they were and I don't want to type them all again. :D**_  
_


	5. Hear Me

**Hear Me**

_Hear me, hear me_

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_Where ever you are, I'm waiting_

_Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep _

_And I'm hoping my dreams_

_Bring you close to me _

_Are you listening?  
_

"I'm sorry, Speckletail – Snowkit is deaf."

Speckletail hissed and kneaded the ground in front of her with her paws. She could feel anger and sadness welling up inside of her, until she thought she would burst. "I know he's deaf!" she snapped at Cinderpelt. "I'm his mother, do you think I wouldn't know?"

"White cats with blue eyes are often deaf," murmured Dappletail, who was standing by Fireheart. "I remember one of my first litter…"

_  
Hear me, I'm crying out  
_

_I'm ready now  
_

_Tonight when I'm upside down  
_

_Find me  
_

_I'm lost inside the crowd  
_

_It's getting loud  
_

_I need you to see  
_

_I'm screaming for you to please  
_

_Hear me, hear me,_

_Can you hear me?  
_

Speckletail gathered Snowkit close to her, watching the other cats. "Well, a fox won't get this one," she snarled. "I can look after him."

"I'm sure you can," meowed Bluestar. "But I'm afraid he can never be a warrior."

Speckletail felt something inside her break. _Never be a warrior_… How could this happen? "Why can't he be a warrior? There's nothing else wrong with him. He's a good, strong kit. He gets on just fine if you signal him what he's got to do."

"That's not enough," Bluestar mewed softly.

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in  
_

_But it gets so lonely  
_

_Being on my own  
_

_No one to talk to  
_

_And no one to hold me  
_

_I'm not always strong  
_

_Oh I need you here  
_

_Are you listening?  
_

"Snowkit, watch me." Speckletail nudged Snowkit as he rolled in the dust. She was trying to teach him to fight and hunt, but the kit wasn't really paying attention. He was batting at his mother in a play fight, though not attempting to copy Speckletail's moves.

Speckletail sighed. Why did her kit, probably her last kit, have to be deaf? The she-cat looked up and saw Brackenfur staring at Snowkit. She snarled at the warrior and he backed away, then ran to Fireheart.

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
_

_I'm ready now  
_

_Tonight when I'm upside down  
_

_Find me  
_

_I'm lost inside the crowd  
_

_It's getting loud  
_

_I need to you see  
_

_I'm screaming for you to please  
_

_Hear me  
_

There was a yowl. Speckletail emerged from behind the nursery, and saw a hawk swooping down from the sky. Instantly she looked down, where a white kit was still playing, unaware of the danger he was in.

"Snowkit!" Speckletail yowled desperately, lunging for her kit. In the same moment, the hawk plunged towards the kit, grabbed him, and rose back into the sky. The she-cat leaped up and snagged her claws into Snowkit's thick fur in a last attempt to save him. But the hawk let one talon free and scored it across Speckletail's face. She howled and let go. The bird soared upwards, and Snowkit's terrified crying died away.

"No!" screeched Speckletail. "My kit! Oh, my kit!"

_I'm restless and wild_

_I'll fall but I try  
_

_I need someone to understand  
_

_(Can you hear me?)  
_

_I'm lost in my thoughts  
_

_And baby I fall  
_

_For all that I got  
_

_(Can you hear me?)  
_

"I'll never have any more kits," Speckletail croaked hoarsely. "I'm going to join the elders now."

"And they'll welcome you," mewed Sandstorm softly. Speckletail lapped up the poppy seed that Cinderpelt had given her. The she-cat's head gradually lowered into sleep. "Oh, Snowkit…" she murmured.

_Hear me, I'm crying out  
_

_I'm ready now  
_

_Tonight when I'm upside down  
_

_Find me  
_

_I'm lost inside the crowd  
_

_It's getting loud  
_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Hear me, hear me, hear me,_

_(Can you hear me?)  
_

_Hear me, hear me, hear me,_

_(Can you hear me?)  
_

_Hear me, hear me, hear me…_

**I updated twice today! I just really wanted to write Snowkit's songfic, and I think it works because he's deaf and Speckletail get really protective of him. So… ya, PLEASE review, vote on what song you want next, or give suggestions for a song. Here are the songs you can vote on right now. **

**Where is Your Heart? – Squirrelflight (Brambleclaw)**

**Walk Away – Squirrelflight (Ashfur)**

**Gone - Tawnypaw**

**I Hate Myself For Losing You - Ashfur**

**Beautiful Disaster – Crowfeather**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes – Brambleclaw (yes, I know he's a tom, but it fits. Same with Crowfeather's song)**


	6. Gone

**  
**

**Gone**

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there._

_Your eyes they sparkled_

_That's all changed_

_Into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care.  
_

Tawnypaw hissed at Smallear and ran out of the elder's den. She skidded to a stop as she nearly crashed into Firestar. The apprentice stared up at him with wide angry eyes.

"What the matter?" the leader asked gently.

"Smallear!" snapped Tawnypaw. "If a cat ever wanted to have their ears clawed off…" She sighed.

"He's an elder, you should respect him."

"What about a little respect for me? Just because I was a little late with bringing the moss he said that Tigerstar had never wanted to help the elders either and he could see I was going to turn out just like my father!"

_  
You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for in this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn._

_You are wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on._

_I'm already gone_.

Tawnypaw raced through the swampy patch of ground, hoping that the marshland would hide her scent. Slipping through the trees, she breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Fourtrees. "Finally!" she muttered to herself.

The apprentice ran down the slope to the four great oaks, pausing as the base of the Great Rock. Slightly worried, she glanced around. Had any ThunderClan cat followed her? Tawnypaw waited in the shadow of the boulder for a few minutes. When no cat appeared, she flicked her tail gratefully and stood up.

Tawnypaw padded to the edge of ShadowClan territory, staring off at the pine forest and marshland. She took a deep breath and placed one paw over the border.

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever I was with you._

_Always ending, always over_

_Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster_

_I am breaking that habit today._

"What are you doing here?"

Tawnypaw blinked and looked around, trying to see where the voice had come from. A huge tom leaped from the undergrowth, blocking her way. "Why are you here?" he growled.

"I'm come to see Tigerstar," Tawnypaw meowed bravely. "He's my father, and I've come to join ShadowClan."

The warrior stared at her for a moment. Then he beckoned her with his tail. "This way."

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for in this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn._

_You are wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on._

_I'm already gone. _

"Tigerstar!"

The apprentice padded into the ShadowClan camp as the warrior who had found her yowled out. A rustling across the clearing caught her attention, and the young she-cat glanced up just as a massive dark brown tabby emerged from behind a thorn bush.

"Blackfoot? What is it?"

"I found this appren-"

"Tawnypaw!" Tigerstar meowed, running over to his daughter. "You came to ShadowClan!"

"ThunderClan doesn't want me," the she-cat mewed.

"Well, you're welcome here." Tigerstar looked around. "Where's Bramblepaw?"

"He didn't want to come, so I didn't ask him to," Tawnypaw told the tom. "But _I_ want to be here."

_There is nothing you can say_

_Sorry doesn't cut it babe_

_Take the hit and walk away_

_Cause I'm gone._

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone._

"Tawnypaw!"

Tawnypaw looked up as Bramblepaw's shout rang out in Fourtrees. "Fireheart, that's Tawnypaw! Tigerstar _did_ steal her! Tawnypaw come back!"

"No Bramblepaw, _you_ come to _us_," growled Tigerstar.

Tawnypaw met her brother's eyes and flinched at the haunted, betrayed look she saw there. For the first time a flicker of doubt tore at her heart and she shrank back.

_What you see's not what you get  
_

_What you see's not what you get._

"I have to stay in ShadowClan."

"What?" Bramblepaw stared at her.

Tawnypaw willed him to understand. "All I want is to become the best warrior I can be, and I can't be that in ThunderClan."

"I'm sorry for ThunderClan's loss," Firestar meowed slowly. "All I hope is that you serve your new Clan will all the strength and loyalty you have."

Tawnypaw dipped her head and walked away without looking back.

_  
You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for in this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn._

_You are wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone._

* * *

**and... review! and vote please! **

**Where is Your Heart? – Squirrelflight (Brambleclaw)**

**Walk Away – Squirrelflight (Ashfur)**

**I Hate Myself For Losing You - Ashfur**

**Beautiful Disaster – Crowfeather**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes – Brambleclaw (yes, I know he's a tom, but it fits same with Crowfeather's song)**


End file.
